


Drabble for Days

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Unrelated bits of Rhink and RandL drabble-- all exactly 100 words (unless specifically designated as a double drabble). See individual chapters for rating and warnings.





	1. Five or More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No warnings apply. Prompt: "Twelve."

“How about a dozen?”

“A dozen?!” Rhett choked on his rice. “I was thinking five.”

“You’re no fun.” Link attempted a pout but grinned instead. He lived for these moments, talking about the future. “Five? Not twelve? What would we call them?”

“If we have a girl, Barbara,” Rhett said quickly. He’d been thinking about this.

“One of them has to be named after me. Carry on the legacy. Can’t stop at the third!”

“Who says we’re taking your last name?” Rhett wrinkled his brow.

“Can you imagine them trying to spell McLaughlin in kindergarten? Make it easy on them!”


	2. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No Warnings Apply. Prompt: "The skirt is supposed to be this short!"

“That is… wow, that’s a lot of leg.”

“The skirt is supposed to be this short!” Rhett raised his eyebrows.

“You keep saying that.” Link shook his head. “You’re just tall.”

“Whatever. I look pretty.” He turned side-to-side in the mirror and smiled.

“You do look pretty, bo.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist. Rhett steadied himself against the vanity as he applied his red lipstick. He checked to make sure it wasn’t on his teeth.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Link tangled his fingers into Rhett’s blonde hair and tugged him down for a deep kiss. He was irresistible.


	3. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, No Warnings Apply. Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"

Link watched as Rhett stroked himself slowly. A moan escaped, soft, quiet. **  
**

Link shouldn’t be watching this, he knew. But he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. Rhett looked good like this, his hips thrusting into his hand as much as his hand was stroking. What really held Link’s attention was the faint whisper of a word on Rhett’s lips as he picked up the pace.

“Oh, Link…”

Link startled, knocking into the table with a rattle.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Link said as he walked toward Rhett and lowered himself onto his knees.


	4. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No Warnings Apply. Prompt: "I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid."

“Tell me how you knew.” Rhett’s tone was sharp. **  
**

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid! You can see it all over your face right…” Link waited, then pressed pause. “…there!”

“That’s nothing! I give you that look all the time!” Rhett rolled his eyes, crossed his arms across his chest.

“Exactly. And the Mythical Beasts, they see it. Why can’t you just say it, Rhett?”

“Because you’ll hate me.”

“I won’t.”

“How can you be so sure you won’t hate me for it?”

“Because I love you, too. I just don’t advertise it to the beasts, man.”


	5. Fighting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No Warnings Apply. Prompt: "Who gave you that black eye?"

“Who gave you that black eye? Tell me, I can take ‘em!” Rhett balled his hands into fists, shifting his weight back and forth like he was getting ready for a boxing match.

Link sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“N-nobody, ‘s fine.”

“Tell me, please? I can help!” Rhett didn’t want Link to have to face this alone, was ready to fight whoever laid a hand on his friend.

“It’s so stupid! I ran over a rock and flipped over my handlebars.” Link kicked the ground.

“Oh gosh,” Rhett chuckled at Link, so clumsy! “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”


	6. Mood Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No Warnings Apply. Prompt: "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” Rhett had taken Link to his favorite restaurant, but Link wasn’t eating.

“I just… feel… ugh, queasy.” Link went pale, and he looked like he might puke.

“Oh crap! I forgot!” In his effort to make tonight’s meal special, he’d blindfolded Link so dinner would be a surprise. How could he have forgotten Link’s ninth birthday? Blindfolds may work when they’re stationary but in the car? It was a stomachache waiting to happen. “I’m sorry I ruined our anniversary, bo.”

“Yeah, well… just bring me back without the blindfold next time?”


	7. Just a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, No warnings apply. Prompt: "I just like proving you wrong."

“You are not, you liar!”

“Want me to prove it?” Link grinned wickedly, knowing he was right.

“I’m pretty much a giant, there’s no freaking way you are.” Rhett  _knew_  Link was lying.

“I am!”

“You  _have_  to have fudged the measurement. Did you like… you know?” Rhett scrunched his nose.

“Yeah, that’s what we agreed on.”

“Fine. Prove it.” Rhett sighed, knowing there was no way around this. Curiosity got the best of him, so Link obliged. “Holy crap!”

“Told you. I just like proving you wrong.” Link grinned, then wrote on the board.  _Length: Link_.

“Mine’s still thicker.”


	8. Risk/Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No warnings apply. Prompt: "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy. That true?”

“Does it matter if I am?” The stranger’s eyes caught his. The man had a grin that held secrets.

“I just want to know what I’m getting myself into.” Rhett smoothed his hands on the bar to calm his nerves. Whatever this stranger wanted, he was all in. Those blue eyes, that musky smell…

He drank in this moment as he threw back his shot to take the edge off. He was ready to awaken that dark part of himself, conscience be damned. He laughed in the face of danger.


	9. Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, No warnings apply. Prompt: "Forget it, you fucking suck!"

Link’s tendency toward perfection was just about to drive them both up the wall. Long hours editing, and he still wasn’t happy with Buddy System. They were arguing again.

“Forget it! You fucking suck!” Link yelled.

That gave Rhett an idea. He knelt down in front of Link.

“That’s right I do, baby.”

“That’s not… exactly… what… I meant…” he was struggling to get the words out, preoccupied with Rhett messing with his zipper.

“Bet it’ll make you feel better,” Rhett winked, drawing Link’s pants down.

“Fine.” Link sighed. “But then we finish the edit.” Rhett could be so distracting. 


	10. Bite Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, No warnings apply. Prompt is "Quit it or I'll bite."

Rhett bucked his hips up, aching for more contact as Link’s mouth worked its way along his neck. He tried grinding against Link, seeking any contact he could, despite tight restraints on his wrists and ankles.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Link growled, wanting to take his time with Rhett. Unfortunately, this did not deter Rhett. He wiggled, thrust, and moved, begging for it with whimpers. Link sank his pearly whites into that freckled skin, and Rhett came unglued in the best ways.

The desperate look in his eyes wasn’t lost on Link as he touched the mark left behind.


	11. Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. No warnings apply. Inspired by the prompt: "If you use up the hot water again, I swear to god. You’re on the couch for a month!"

Link yelped at the frigid water.  _ Dammit _ .

“RHETT!”

“What’s wrong, buddyroll?” Rhett leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, the door open. He towel-dried his hair, listening for his roommate’s response.

“If you use up the hot water again, I swear to god. You’re on the couch for a month!” Rhett chuckled. He’d taken the long shower to get Link off his mind. It failed.

“Sorry. Next time we can save water? Shower together?” It was meant as a joke. Rhett was startled by Link reaching out, pulling him in.

“How about you suffer in the cold with me now?”


	12. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, Mention of Death. Based on the prompt "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."

“Dammit, why didn’t you listen?” Rhett was panicked. Link was stuck between rocks after skidding down a cliff. He’d shown off, lost his footing. “I’m tryin’ real hard to get you out.”

“I know. If I can’t, there’s something you gotta know.”

Rhett tensed. “What’s that?”

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” Rhett snorted. Dire situation and Link was still making him laugh. He tried to reciprocate.

“Just my ass? Not all of me?”

Years after, Link loved reminding Rhett of that joke. But Rhett never liked thinking about the time he almost lost his best friend.


	13. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, mentions of pregnancy and parenthood

“Guys, it worked. I’m pregnant!”

“Oh gosh, are you serious?” Rhett thought he was going to scream, and Link looked like he was about to faint. It was everything they’d been hoping and dreaming for, everything they’d tried for.

Rhett couldn’t believe their dreams were going to come true, and wondered if the baby would have his blonde hair or dark hair like Link’s, his celadon eyes or those piercing blues. He hoped they’d be able to still see Stevie in their child, a reminder of the amazing gift she was giving them by selflessly offering to be their surrogate.


	14. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, No warnings apply. Based on the prompt: "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for awhile."

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here awhile.” Rhett peered out at the rain from the small cave they’d found shelter in. The rain looked unrelenting, the thunder crashing loudly around them.

Link settled in, placed his pack against the wall.

“Well, it can’t get much more peaceful than this at least.” Link smiled, looking at Rhett. “Come here, baby.” He peeled his wet shirt off.

Rhett unrolled the sleeping back from his pack. They were still a few miles from their camp site, but he was sure they’d find a way to pass the time until the storms broke.


	15. Sack Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No Warnings Apply. For the Rhink100 prompt "School"

“Got anything good today?” Link asked, emptying his lunch sack on the table.

“Turkey and cheese. You?”

“Peanut butter.”

“When _don’t_ you have peanut butter?” Rhett chuckled. He lifted half of his sandwich and set it in front of Link, picking up half of the peanut butter for himself. Link opened his bag of chips and Rhett’s snack cakes.

“You complaining?” Link laughed as they lifted their sandwiches toward each other.

“Nope. Dink it?” They tapped their sandwiches together, taking a bite. Link couldn’t remember the last time they’d stuck to their own lunches, instead sharing halves with a smile.


	16. Rager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating T, Alcohol TW. Written for the prompt "Luck? Nope. Skills" "If it's skill, then do it again." submitted by Rhinkipoo.

“Damn, you got lucky!” Rhett’s shocked at how quickly Link convinced a girl into giving up her number at the party.

“Luck? Nope. Skills.”

“If it’s skill, then do it again.” Rhett’s issuing a challenge. If it wasn’t dumb luck, one slightly drunk girl, Link could get another number. “Prove it!”

Link laughed. Rhett smelled beer on his breath. He tugged Rhett around a corner, pressed him to a wall.

“Hey sweet thang,” Link winked, kissing Rhett’s jawline. “Can I get your number?” Link nuzzled his friend’s cheek, closed with a deep kiss.

“…m-maybe it is skill,” Rhett said, stunned.


	17. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, Alcohol TW. Written for the prompt: "Quit flirting!" "I didn't mean to!" for anon.

“Quit flirting!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Link’s voice leapt an octave. He hadn’t meant to,  _ never  _ meant to. It just happened. He swirled the drink in his glass. “Why do you care, anyway?” Link waggled his eyebrows at Rhett.

“I don’t. Shut up, flirt with whoever you want, then.” Rhett rolled his eyes. He didn’t care. Did he? Yeah, he totally did.

“Whoever I want?” Link looked Rhett up and down. “In that case…” Link winked, set his drink down, tugged Rhett a little bit closer. He stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Rhett’s ear. “I like your boots.”


	18. Corner Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating E, Public smut warning. For the prompt: "We're in public, you know" for likeawildpotato

“We’re in public, you know,” Rhett warned, but that didn’t stop Link’s toes from creeping up higher underneath the table.

“You nervous yet?” Link teased, giving a sly wink. His feet were at Rhett’s thigh now.

“Yes.”

“Want me to stop?” Link arched an eyebrow. He already knew the answer.

“God, no,” Rhett growled.

“Good.” In a flash, Link moved from his side of the booth to Rhett’s, grazing his hand across the lap beside him, then ducking his head under the table. Rhett thanked his lucky stars that this bar was dark and they were in the corner.

“Fuck…”


	19. Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, No warnings apply. For the prompt "I like it when you say my name like that." for UsefulMammal

“I like it when you say my name like that,” Link murmured from the top bunk.

Link had a habit of talking in his sleep and must have been having a really fun dream about one of the girls they’d met at a recent mixer.

“Fuck, Rhett, that feels so good…”

Rhett instantly felt his face redden, but his cock reacted differently, seeming to  _ enjoy  _ the attention. Rhett shifted, unsure if he should say something to Link, wake him up.

He stood up, only to find Link… less-than-asleep.

“Oh!” Link blushed. “I thought you were still in the living room…”


	20. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No warnings apply. Written for the prompt "You're so much fun to touch" for kpuff23

“Do you mind?” Rhett squirmed out of reach, trying to keep his eyes on the game, hands not leaving the controller. He smashed buttons furiously, focused.

“You’re so much fun to touch, though,” Link whined, leaning toward Rhett again.

“I’m trying to beat my high score, man!” Rhett smirked. Link made for a great distraction, and right now he was unrelenting, practically pawing at him.

  
“Oh, fuck it,” Rhett set the controller down, pulling Link into his lap as he leaned backward. The screen flashed  _ Game Over  _ but no one was looking at it anymore. “I wasn’t gonna win anyway.”


	21. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No warnings apply. For the prompt "I thought we were friends" from crippled-fingers

“I thought we were friends!”

“We are! I just couldn’t keep this from you anymore.” Rhett looked down.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Obviously we are… I meant I thought we were  _ just  _ friends. How long were you gonna keep it from me?” Link grabbed Rhett’s hand, traced along Rhett’s knuckles.

“I thought you’d hate me. I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship!”

“If all along I’m thinkin’ we’re friends and you  _ love  _ me, what about the years we missed out on bein’ something more?”

“You mean…?” Rhett couldn’t keep up.

“Yeah. I mean I’m in love with you, too.”


	22. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No Warnings Apply. Inspired by the Prompt: "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop" from cypriusgray

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop…” Rhett acted like he was joking. He wasn’t.

“It’ll be okay. Trust me.”

They’d agreed– one kiss now to make sure they could for Buddy System without an on-screen incident. The writers thought it’d be hilarious. It sounded good in the writers’ room.

Today, filming day, the drive was tense.

Rhett leaned in, placed a hand on Link’s cheek. Link closed the distance, their lips meeting. That’s all it was supposed to be, a quick kiss. But like Rhett said… once he started, he might not stop.


	23. Goodbye Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No warnings apply. Inspired by a prompt from an anonymous person asking for me to write drabble about a platonic RandL kiss. Also inspired by a quote from GMMore 1172 because I felt like it fit really well in this one.

Rhett pulled into Link’s driveway. Link kept talking, making plans for the next day, a mental to-do list.

Rhett listened intently. When Link finished talking, he leaned across the console, kissed Rhett before his brain could catch up.

“Crap! Sorry. Did that out of habit.” Link didn’t know what got into him.

“Habit from  _ what _ ? We’ve never done that!”

“Can’t a guy accidentally kiss his best friend goodbye?” Link asked sincerely. Rhett couldn’t help but smile.

“Man, our friend love is getting  _ strange _ .” Rhett meant it, but it didn’t stop him from kissing Link a quick goodbye the next day.


	24. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No Warnings Apply. For the Rhink100 week 3 Prompt: Vacation

“Can Link go, please?” Rhett begged his father. “He’s practically part of the family. Now that Cole’s in college we have the extra space!”

It seemed like a convincing argument, but Rhett’s father’s face was stern, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Come on, let him come. It’ll give someone to entertain Rhett.” His mom was going to bat for him, agreeing with the idea. “If you don’t say yes, Rhett will probably just try to smuggle him in a suitcase.”

Rhett’s dad laughed heartily at the thought.

“Fine, he can go.”

Rhett smiled. It wouldn’t have been any fun without Link anyway.


	25. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, No warnings apply. For the prompt "I didn't know you were that sensitive" from anon.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Rhett moved his lips away from Link’s cock, responding to how Link writhed beneath him.

“You also didn’t know I wanted to fuck your brains out until, what, half an hour ago? There’s lots you don’t know about me, man…” Link groaned, his hand pushing the back of Rhett’s head, meaning  _ shut up and keep going _ .

“True.” Rhett dipped his head down, tongue coaxing Link to come. Rhett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and curled into Link’s arms. “We need to learn new things about each other more often.”


	26. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No warnings apply. Written for the prompt "Forbidden Fruit" for Mythicaliz for Hurricane Harvey Relief.

“You wanna sleep in the mattress store… because you’re not allowed? There’s other mattresses you’re  _ allowed  _ to sleep on.” They were now alone in the studio, lights dimmed, like a private Good Mythical More MORE.

“But that takes the fun away! The whole point is doing something you’re not supposed to.” Link tried to explain.

“You’re not usually a rule-breaker” This was uncharted territory.

“I’m willing to break a few to reach the forbidden fruit, man!”

Rhett pondered this. “What other forbidden fruit are you interested in, then?”

Link stood, then sat down in Rhett’s lap.

“How about you guess?”


	27. Link Goes Blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No warnings apply. Written for the prompt "Did you really stare at the eclipse?" from Rhinkipoo for Harvey Relief.

“Dang it! I can’t see!” Link blinked rapidly, clenching them shut a few times.

“Did you really stare at the eclipse? LINK!” Rhett shook his head, holding up fingers in front of Link. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Instead of counting, Link reached out to feel Rhett’s fingers instead.

“That’s cheating, man.” Rhett yanked his hand away. Link rubbed his eyes.

“Oh. I’m not blind. It’s just really dark in here compared to out there.”

“Well, obviously. It’s a  _ nap loft  _ with  _ blackout curtains _ .” Rhett rolled his eyes. For a really smart engineer, sometimes Link was… well, Link.


	28. Mythical Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, No Warnings Apply. For the prompt "Link can't sleep, so Rhett sings him a lullaby" from like-a-wild-potato for Harvey Relief.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Close your eyes. Count some sheep, bo.” Rhett sighed. Link was tossing and turning in the hotel bed.

“No, I  _ really  _ can’t sleep. It’s too loud here.” Link buried his face into his pillow and groaned.

“I have the white noise app going, what else do you want?” Rhett was too tired for this.

“Sing me a lullaby?” Rhett could picture Link’s smirk even in the dark.

“You’re joking.”

“Maybe.” Link enjoyed pestering Rhett at inconvenient moments. He didn’t expect Rhett to actually sing, much less with a thick Elvis impersonation during  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love. _


	29. Will it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, no warnings apply. For the prompt "Ideas for the next 'Will It?'" from clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl for Harvey Relief.

“Hot dog?”

“We did that.” Rhett answered. They were spitballing ideas before the writing meeting with Stevie.

“Right. Banana?” Link offered.

“How would that work?”

“We put stuff in a peel and then see if it… y’know… bananas?” Link demonstrated with gestures.

“You don’t even  _ like  _ bananas! Why are you so suggestive today?” Will it underwear, body paint, and even lubricate (an auto-care themed episode) were all nixed early on.

Link glanced at Rhett’s crotch, then looked back to his eyes.

“Can you blame me?!” Link closed his laptop. He had a feeling they’d leave ideas up to the writers.


	30. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Link is emotional about Rhett turning 40" by thestarsguideme for Harvey Relief.

“Happy birth...” Link couldn’t finish.

“You okay?” Rhett asked. It was  _ his  _ birthday, but Link was losing it.

“We’re getting  _ old! _ ” Link wailed.

“Hey, I’m still in my prime.” Rhett laughed to direct attention from Link’s on-camera meltdown.

“But we’re running out of”  _ sniff  _ “time…”

“Time for...?” Rhett didn’t know what had gotten into Link. He’d expected the normal on-air birthday. He patted Link’s shoulder.

“Time to do  _ this _ !” Link hugged Rhett. Chase passed him a cup of ice. Link dumped it down Rhett’s shirt, locking the cold in with his arm. “Told you I was gonna get you back.”


	31. Questions that Must Be Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, No warnings apply. For the prompt "What did RandL talk about in the car on the way to Buddy System 2 filming?" from willneverbeordinary for Harvey relief.

“I see both sides, but they’re bad.” Link was adamant.

“But  _ why _ ? Why are birds bad?” They’d spent most of the conversation asking each other questions that must be answered.

“You know, this would make a good wheel ending. We should add it. QTMBA?” Link smirked.

“You’re avoiding the question. Why are birds bad?” Rhett was legitimately interested in an answer. Link wasn’t giving him one.

“Nevermind. Forget about that and answer this Question That Must Be Answered. Would you ever, y’know… sleep with me? And I don’t mean the sleep kind of sleep?”

“...now  _ that’s _ a good question, Link.”


	32. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No warnings apply

“It’s prettier than I expected.” Link smiled.

Rhett sat down behind Link, placing one leg on each side of him, then passed him a warm thermos of coffee.

“Yeah, it is.” Rhett looked at his watch. 1:00am.

“How much longer until sunset?” Link waggled his eyebrows knowingly. “Think we can cuddle until then?”

“Sure. If you’re willing to sit here for another month.” Rhett pulled Link close. “I’m willing if you are.” His breath was warm against Link’s neck.

What do you give the man you’ve already given a star? A never-ending sunset in Fairbanks. And lots of love.


	33. Sunset (Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, Major Character Death

“It’s prettier than I expected.” Link’s smile was laced with sorrow.

Rhett sat down beside Link and looked at the sky.

“Yeah, it is.” Rhett looked at his watch. 1:00am.

“How much longer?” Link teared up. “Think we can cuddle until then?”

“Of course.” Rhett pulled Link close. “Not much longer.” He kissed Link’s hair, smoothing it with his hand. They gripped each other lightly, felt the sun’s warmth, strong in the fiery blaze of sunset.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The kiss they shared ignited their hearts before the sky caught fire from the solar storm.


	34. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, no warnings apply

“Are you afraid?”

“No.” Link was mostly telling the truth. Part of him still felt like maybe this was just  _ too much _ for his heart to take. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Rhett’s lips were daringly close to Link’s. If one of them even took a breath, they’d touch.

“I think I fell in love with you a long time ago.” Rhett touched his lips, whisper-soft, to Link’s. No risk, no reward. Rhett had been in this for most of their lives.

Link melted into the kiss, gave in, Rhett’s words making him fearless. “Yeah. Me, too.”


	35. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, no warnings apply

“What’re you doing?” Rhett glanced around nervously. The crowd nearby danced in the loud, dark room.

“Having fun.” Link muttered into his neck, tongue lapping at exposed skin, hands rucking up Rhett’s shirt. “No one’s looking.”

“How would you know? Your back’s to them…” Rhett’s words were hesitant. The hand on Link’s back, pulling him in, groans escaping his lips? They exposed Rhett’s true feelings.

Link’s tongue trailed up to Rhett’s ear, teeth scraping the lobe. He unbuttoned Rhett’s jeans. “Stop me if I go too far.” He sank to his knees.

But too far didn’t exist in their world.


	36. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl for the prompt "I wish we weren't out in public..."  
> Rated M

“God, I wish we weren’t out in public.”

“Why?” Link tried to steady his voice, but it quivered, his need obvious.

“I’d bend you over that table so fast you wouldn’t know what hit you,” Rhett growled, nodding toward a table nearby. “I’d hold your hands behind your back, tear those pants down.” No one saw, but Rhett slid his hand down, cupping Link’s asscheek and giving it a squeeze. Link blushed, thankful the restaurant was dark. “God, I want you.”

Link couldn’t take any more. He grabbed Rhett’s arm, nails practically digging in.

“Where are you going?”

“Bathrooms. _Now._ ”


	37. Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, content warning BDSM. Thanks, Matrimus, for the prompt!

“Keep your eyes on me,” Link demanded. Rhett shivered at Link’s chilly tone, anticipating what was coming. His hands were tied to the wall above his head, and he was on his knees. It was everything he wanted, hell, what he’d begged for.

Rhett gagged on the fingers Link shoved in his mouth

“God, your mouth is small. Think you can take it?” He didn’t remove his fingers from Rhett’s mouth to allow an answer. Rhett replied with a garbled response, some spit running down his chin, nodding. Link leaned down, looking Rhett in the eyes. “Hope you’re ready, baby.”


	38. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, Content Warning: Infidelity. Thanks, anon, for the prompt.

“Don’t look at me like that. We both knew it could happen,” Rhett buried his face in his hands.

Yeah, Link had known, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.

“I guess it couldn’t last forever, could it?” Link hadn’t expected it to hurt this much.

“No.” When they’d started this affair, they knew they risked everything. They’d done it anyway. But as Link glanced back and forth between Rhett and the divorce papers that arrived, he felt the sting of loss more than hope for the future.


	39. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Thank you, Rhinkipoo, for the prompt!

“You are my sunshine,” Rhett crooned loudly.

“Rhett,  _ shut up _ or I’ll kick you out of the car.”

“My only sunshine…”

“I swear to god I’ll leave you in the middle of this desert,” Link gritted his teeth.

“You make me happy,” Rhett leaned in close to Link’s ear, breathing the words now. His hand inched up Link’s thigh. He’d keep annoying him until he got his way.

On the empty road, Link didn’t need to signal before jerking the car to the side of the road and throwing it into park.

“Fuck you,” Link smirked.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


	40. On the Diagonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T-ish. Featuring Buddy System Season 2 RandL. Thanks for the prompt, like-a-wild-potato

“What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” Link’s crystal eyes stared from behind his clear frames.

“You just, uh… toast crumbs,” Rhett offered, using his thumb to swipe at the non-existent crumbs on Link’s chin. “If you’d cut it on a diago--”

Rhett couldn’t finish his sentence, stunned into silence as Link whipped his robotic tongue to the side, pulling Rhett’s thumb into his mouth. It didn’t even  _ feel  _ robotic as Link ran his tongue along Rhett’s thumb. Link opened his mouth, letting Rhett’s thumb fall from it.

“Thanks, Rhett.”

“No… no problem…” he stammered.


	41. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, trigger warnings: car accident. Thanks, anon, for the prompt!

“You’re too good for this world, man.” They’d both known Link would be the first to go, but now they were forced to face it head-on.

“Don’t go getting cheesy on me, Rhett,” Link tried to steady the shake in his voice. All Rhett had to do was keep Link awake. He hoped the paramedics would hurry, cursing himself for following Link to the set that day instead of driving in front. Link’s eyes fluttered, Rhett kept talking as lights flashed behind them.

At the hospital, Rhett paced.

“Looks like he’s got a few fractures, but he’s gonna be okay.”


	42. I Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I don't know why I married you" from Stargazingbros. Rated M, TW violent argument

“I don’t know why I married you!” Link screamed.

“You do know,” Rhett challenged, cheeks burning. He barely ducked before the mug Link threw shattered behind him.

“No, I fucking don’t.” What were they even fighting about this time? An endless string of arguments, tension, heartache flurried between them lately.

Eventually, it’d be over. Eventually, they’d know, when it wasn’t a mug, a stack of papers. Eventually, it would be a ring. Eventually, they’d be beyond fixing things. For now, though, Rhett crossed the room, wrapped his arms around Link, promised they’d get through it. Today, they’d make it better.


	43. Why I Married You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I don't know why I married you" from Stargazingbros. Rated M.

“I don’t know why I married you.”

“You know  _exactly_  why.” Rhett buried his face in Link’s lap, mouth working along Link’s boxers. Link knew.

Because Rhett never failed to make him laugh.

Because Rhett made him a better person.

Because Rhett was so, so good at this. And fuck, Link’s brain short-circuited at tender kisses, sharp bites along his hipbone. He’d forgotten why he was mad.

Rhett knew how to get him to shut up about little things -- Rhett forgetting to rinse his cereal bowl or leaving the cap off the toothpaste -- his tongue paving the way to reconciliation.


	44. Stupid Freaking Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I thought you didn't like cats?" from matrimus. Rated G.

Stupid freaking cat.

Rubbing her face against Rhett’s leg.

He ignored her, obviously. He  _hated_  cats.

She came back, though. He couldn’t help but reach down, scratch behind her ears.

He could hate cats and still show basic human decency, right?

Every day, she’d return. Every day, he’d look around, make sure no one saw, give her a little scratch, rub her belly if she flipped over. When Rhett broke down, bought treats for the stupid cat outside their office, it was all over. Link wouldn’t let him live it down. “Thought you didn’t like cats?”

“Shut up. I don’t.”


	45. Jellicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I thought you didn't like cats" from Matrimus. Rated M.

“You want me to wear that costume? I thought you didn’t like cats?”

“Shut up. I don’t.”

“Come on, you have to at least a little,” Link goaded. Rhett should’ve never mentioned it.

Link looked so damn cute dressed like that. He wanted to see what he’d look like without clothing underneath. But if Link didn’t shut up, he’d find a way to shut him up, probably with that soft, fluffy tail.

Link held it to his lower back, shook his ass.

“Please?” Rhett’s resolve to shut him up faded. He wanted it too badly, Land he wasn’t above begging.


	46. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For thefrenchmaidoutfit's prompt "Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?" Rated M, TW infidelity
> 
> This is a double. 100 words weren't enough for it.

He’d promised, he’d promised that they weren’t going to do this. These were just supposed to be cover stories, girls they’d married so no one would know what they meant to each other. So when Rhett was cleaning himself up after yet another time they weren’t supposed to be together, a quick “lunch break” at home while Christy was at work, well… it wasn’t what he’d expected to see.

“Link, why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

“I was gonna tell you, Rhett, I swear I was…” Link choked on the words, the tears forming in his eyes.

“But you were gonna wait until after I let you fuck my brains out, is that it?”

“She was going to find out, Rhett. I did what I had to do, and… and…” Link dissolved into sobs. This wasn’t what they’d wanted, but in rural North Carolina, what else were they supposed to do? Being together wasn’t an option, a wife and kids the expectation.

They’d just keep hiding, keep playing this dangerous game, and it would just keep breaking both their hearts.

“You’re gonna be a great dad.” Rhett couldn’t mask the tremble in his voice, his grief clear.


	47. K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "K." from clemwasjustagirl. Rated G.

“K.”

Rhett looked at the text on his screen, then scrolled through his messages for the past week. To each question, he received a single letter. “K.”

“Everything okay?” Rhett tapped the message into his phone, pressed send before he could second-guess it.

The text bubble appeared. It disappeared. It reappeared.

“It’s fine.”

Clearly, it wasn’t. Rhett didn’t know what he’d done to get a cold response from Link. After the break, he’d talk to Link, get him to open up. For now, in a guest room in North Carolina, he’d just have to wonder, wait, and go to bed.

 

\--

 

“K.” It was all Link could respond. To every message Rhett sent, it’s all he’d let himself say. They weren’t supposed to be texting anyway, taking some time off from work, from each other.

Link needed time to forget, to convince himself that all the things he’d felt lately weren’t really there. Saying more than “k” put him in dangerous territory… too close to saying “I miss you,” “I love you,” “I need to see you.”

So Rhett messaged. Link responded “K.”

Link held the phone, prayed that the short time apart would be enough time to get over him.


	48. Beep Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has a robot kink and Link isn't exactly sure how to fulfill it. Rated T.

“Sorry, you want me to  _ what _ , Rhett?”

“I… you don’t have to, I just thought it might be…”

“You want me to act like a robot...” Link clarified. “...while we have sex. Did I hear you correctly?”

“Yes,” Rhett looked at his feet.

“How does that work, exactly?” Link pondered it. He wasn’t entirely against the idea, but he wasn’t exactly sure how it would work. “Do I just…” Link moved his arms robotically, stiff jointed, more akin to a cross between a T-Rex and Frankenstein’s monster than a robot. “Beep-boop-beep-beep.”

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Rhett chuckled.


	49. You'll Never Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, for an anon prompt, possible infidelity tw.

"You can keep pretending, but you'll never be happy. Not really," Link stepped out from behind a tree. Rhett jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Trust me. I'd know."

"You didn't give me much of a choice, Link. You went and... and... you married her! What was I supposed to do? You chose her!"

"You _left_  me!" Link yelled, into the woods. "You left me," he said quieter, choking on a sob.

"I was afraid of what I'd do if I didn't."

"What were you afraid you were going to do?"

"This." Rhett stepped closer, cupped Link's chin, and kissed him.


	50. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, a double drabble for anon.

Link sat in the treehouse and sniffled, wiping snot onto his sleeve.

"What're ya doin' up here, Link?" Rhett's head appeared over the edge of the platform, the only finished part of the treehouse.

"Nothin'." Link swiped at his face, trying to make it look like he wasn't crying.

"Bo, you can talk to me," Rhett sat down next to his smaller friend, wrapping an arm around him.

"I really think it's easier for people when I'm not around." Link muttered into his shirt sleeves.

"That's not true, Link. 'snot easier for me when you're not around. I like havin' you around." Rhett pulled Link's head onto his shoulder. They were sitting closer than usual, but Link needed him more than usual right now anyway. "How 'bout you come to my house for dinner?" Rhett could hear the screaming from the house, the ever-present tension in Link's blended family.

"Your mom won't mind?"

"Has she ever?"

“Guess not,” Link muttered. He nodded to the house. “It’s all my fault, y’know? They’re always fightin’.”

“That’s not your fault.” Rhett said. “It’s messed up sometimes. But you’ve got me. You always got me. Now let’s go, or we’ll be late for dinner.”


	51. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, a double drabble for anon.

_Link, **  
**_

_There hasn't been a day I didn't think of you. It's starting to hurt._

_I thought getting space between us would make it easier, but it's hard being this far apart. I miss you, bo. I don't know how to tell you enough._

_Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I know you love Christy and I know you're thinking about proposing, but can you wait until we talk? Please?_

Rhett started writing, but he realized his request was unfair. He lit a candle and dipped the corner of the paper into the flame. No one needed to know.

* * *

 

_Rhett,_

_There hasn’t been a day I didn’t think of you. It’s starting to hurt._

_I went to Nashville. Did I tell you that? I missed you so much, thinking about how we could have explored it together. It bummed me out so I mostly just slept the whole time. I wish you would come home. Maybe if we talked, we could figure things out._

Link tore the letter into tiny pieces. Wishful thinking. They could never, ever be together, so why was he even writing this? His fate was sealed, and he needed to get over it, over Rhett.


	52. Do It Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, a prompt from Jeaxra

_When will this end?_  Link thought. Rhett’s tongue slowly dragged up his body. He wanted Rhett to stop screwing around, give in, and just  _fuck him already_. But Rhett was rejoicing in the victory, Link doing what he told Rhett he'd never do-- switch.

Rhett was taking his time.

 _Please, can this end?_  Link silently begged. He wanted to feel Rhett inside of him. This foreplay was out of hand.

"If you don't fuck me, I'm changing my mind, man," Link joked.

"Come on, give me my moment, bo."

Link grinned, enjoying it more than he was willing to admit.


	53. Bending the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "try not to gasp" from clemwasjustagirl

“Try not to gasp,” Rhett urged. Link couldn’t help it. The second the hot wax hit the skin where ice had just been, he lost it a little bit, sharply inhaling through his teeth. “You okay?”

“Fuck, that’s… that’s nice,” he whimpered, feeling Rhett drag the ice along his other nipple, skin instinctively hardening, his cock following suit. They’d sworn they wouldn’t have sex… but this wasn’t sex, right? Just something to get them going before they did the right thing, excused themselves, and handled their own needs.

This was bordering on  _too much_. Today, they’d break the last rule.


	54. Private Dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt "How long have you been standing there?" for like-a-wild-potato. Rated M.

Link looked in the mirror. The locked door of the dressing room allowed him peace and privacy. He didn’t want to try this on at home, risk getting caught there. Here seemed safer.

His fingers traced thigh-high fishnets, the lace of the garter belt fitting his slender waist perfectly. Turning, he examined how his thong showed off the pert ass he’d spent hours toning. He flicked his eyes up, startled by green-gold eyes staring back. His blood ran cold. Link wasn’t as alone as he thought, and there was hunger in Rhett’s eyes.

“How long have you been standing there?”


	55. Time To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "What time is it?" for jeaxra. Rated M.

“What time is it?” Rhett groaned, peeking an eye open and trying to convince himself to open the other eye. Link looked so good in the light streaming through hotel curtains. But then, when didn’t he look good? Memories flooded back to Rhett of the night they’d shared, the things that left his ass sore and wrists bruised.

“Seven,” Link replied. “We still have three hours until check-out.”

“Three hours?” That got Rhett moving, his lips finding their way to Link’s neck. “I’m sure,” he said against stubble on Link’s jaw, “we can find something to do with that time.”


	56. Bar Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble, rated M, mentions wives and alcohol

“Don’t you think it’s weird we use an attractive face as the guide to whether or not we’ll lick where a person pees from?” Link tipped back another shot. He was tipsy. Rhett had no clue what he was talking about.

“What?”

“Y’know, like when I go down on Christy but it’s all because a long time ago I thought ‘hey, her face is purdy.’” Link’s exaggerated drawl cut through, a wave of alcohol fumes following.

“Uh… k? Do I need to cut you off, there, buddyroll?” Rhett arched an eyebrow.

“Haven’t you ever thought’ve that while you’re lickin’ Jessie or something? Or while she’s, y’know…” Link made a gesture with his hand, poking his tongue against the side of his cheek with a wink. Rhett knew exactly what he was getting at.

“No,” Rhett said, taking a swig of his whiskey. “I guess I haven’t, actually.”

“Oh,” Link contemplated, fidgeting with his ring and looking up at Rhett, batting lashes around big blue eyes. That look spelled trouble with a capital T.

“Oh, what?” Rhett asked. He shouldn’t be asking.

“You know, your face is pretty attractive, Rhett…”

Rhett was right. Trouble was definitely what Link had in mind.


End file.
